doblajefandomcom_es-20200216-history
Alejandro Mejía
Alfredo Alejandro Mejía Añangure, conocido como Alejandro Mejía, es un Actor de Doblaje y Operador Técnico Ocasional, Venezolano, egresado del curso de doblaje del actor y director Renzo Jiménez y la actriz Marisol Durán. Ha desempeñado el doblaje profesional en los estudios: Galería Estudio, Etcéter a Group, Backstage Studios, AGP Studios y TM Sistem. Además de hacer doblaje profesional, ha realizado fandubs con el grupo "Fandubs DR". Está presente en el medio del doblaje desde el año 2015. 013013 constantine2.jpeg|John Constantine en Liga de la Justicia Oscura y Justice League Action Filmografía Películas * Bullet Raja - Voces Adicionales (2015) * Re Killed - Voces Adicionales (2015) * Pizza - Voces Adicionales (2016) * Jimmy Picard - Voces Adicionales (2016) * Cadence - Voces Adicionales (2016) * La Bella y la Bestia (2014) - Voces Adicionales (2016) * Shatur Sing Two Star - Voces Adicionales (2016) * Justicia Certera - Voces Adicionales (2016) * Enemy Ley y Desorden - Voces Adicionales (2016) * The Asian Connection - Voces Adicionales (2016) * Sins Expiation - Voces Adicionales (2016) * The Return - Voces Adicionales (2016) * We Are What We Are - Voces Adicionales (2016) * Ironclad Battler for Blood - Ewan / Voces Adicionales (2016) * Primeros Auxilios - Kyle (2016) * Word to Go - Voces Adicionales (2016) * A Secreft Life - Brandon (2016) * El Arma Perfecta - Voces Adicionales (2016) * My Blind Brother - Voces Adicionales (2016) * Nameless Gangster - Voces Adicionales (2016) * Fulminado por un Rayo - Emilio (2016) * Bruno and Boots go Jump in the Pool - Arnold (2016) * Ambushed - Tony (2016) * Loving - Andy (2016) * Kill Your Friends - Ross (2016) * Traitor - Ali (2016) Documentales * Acomplejados - Voces Adicionales (2015) * Yukón Vet - Voces Adicionales (2016) * Dr. K. Animales Exóticos - Joel (Ep. 3) / Jesse (Ep. 4) / Robert (Ep. 9) (2016) * Undercover Boss, UK - Voces Adicionales (2016) * Can Alzheimer - Dr. McGinnis / Scheller / Voces Adicionales (2016) Reality Shows * Amas de Casa de Atlanta - Kairo / Ryan Murphy / Derek J / Voces Adicionales (2015 - 2016) * Married at First Sight- Voces Adicionales (2016) * Married at First Sight (Tercera Temporada) - Trei Rosel (2016 - 2017) * Married at First Sight the First Year - Joe / Darren / Voces Adicionales (2016) * Restaurantes Imposibles - Ricky / Brian / Zac / Voces Adicionales (2016) * Cuhtroat Kitchen - Michael Psilakis / Chef Ruddy (2016) * Booze Traveller - Bill / Solander / Domingo / Voces Adicionales (2016) * Videofashion Men - Tom Kearnan / Francisco Perez / Travis Mills (2016) * Videofashion News - Robert Wun / Chris Habana / Kyle Anderson / Rembrandt Duran / David Marquise Seward / Joshua Hupper / Ian Mellencamp / James Pecis / Tom Daley (2016) * The Year in Fashion - Diego Villarreal (2016) * Kids BBQ Championship - Adrián Davila (2016) * Videofashion Designers - Joe Zee / Ed Westwick / Nicola Formichetti / Wes Carnes (2017) Series de Televisión * Alerta Cobra - Voces Adicionales (2015) * Nerón - Voces Adicionales (2016) * Rex XV - Rafael (2016) * Rex XVI - Madras / Eugenio (2016) * Bates Motel - Stephen (2016) * Hell on Wheels - Voces Adicionales (2016) * Mossad 101 - Eyal Deri (Ep. 5) / Zur Hamasashi (Ep. 8) / Liron Hariri (Ep. 10) / Voces Adicionales (2016) * The Transporter - Tien / Voces Adicionales (2016) * Profilage - Cassini / Voces Adicionales (2016) * Código 100 - Voces Adicionales (2016) * Texas bajo fuego - Gator Davis Borregar / Sargento Portilla (2016) Series Animadas * Numb Chucks - Voces Adicionales (2016) * Peg + Gato - Voces Adicionales (2016) * World of Winx - Voces Adicionales (2016) * Rusty Rivets - Voces Adicionales (2016) * Clarence - Voces Adicionales (2016) * Hermano de Jorel - Voces Adicionales (2016) * Bob Esponja - Perca Perkins / Voces Adicionales (2016) * Fangbone - Cuchilla Mugrienta / Voces Adicionales (2016) * Justice League Action - John Constantine / Chronos (2016) Películas Animadas * Batman Ilimitado Mechas Vs Mutantes - Quimio (2016) * Batman: El regreso del enmascarado - Voces Adicionales (2016) * Liga de la Justicia Oscura - John Constantine (2016) * Teen Titans: The Judas Contract - Voces Adicionales (2017) Como Operador Técnico * Brooklyn Nine Nine (2016) * The Mindy Project (2016) * Daniel el Tigre (2016) * Texas bajo fuego (2016) * Rex XVI (2016) * Campamento Lakebottom (2016) * Married at First Sight (2016 - 2017) * Peg + Gato (2016 - 2017) * Hermano de Jorel (2016) * Justice League Action (2016) Fandubs * Kung Fury - Jefe McNickles (Per-Henrik Arvidius) / Hoff 9000 (David Hasselhoff) / Adolf Hitler - Kung Fuhrer (Jorma Taccone) (2015) (Acreditado Como Alejandro Mejía) * High School of the Dead - Takashi Komuro (Junichi Suwabe) (2015 - 2016) (También Operador Técnico y Mezclas de Audio) * Kung Fury (Redoblaje) - Adolf Hitler/Kung Fuhrer (Jorma Taccone) (2016) (También Operador Técnico) * The Warp Zone Latino - Intenta Subir la Escalera - Stanley Morgan (2016) Estudios de Doblaje * Galería Estudio * Etcétera Group * SonoclipsSonó Clips * AGP Studios * Backstage Studios * VC Medios Venezuela * TM Sistem Curiosidades * Su mayor influencia en el doblaje es el actor Alfonso Obregón Inclán. Aunque también ha mencionado sentirse muy influenciado por los actores Arturo Castañeda, Cristina Hernández, Esteban Garcia, Leisha Medina, Renzo Jiménez, Humberto Vélez, Mario Castañeda, Johnny Torres, Rolman Bastidas, René García, Frank Maneiro, Rubén León y Rossy Aguirre. * Escribió las páginas de Doblaje Wiki de los actores: Billy Silverio, Zairet Guevara y Daniel Rengifo. Categoría:Actores de doblaje de Venezuela Categoría:Actores de doblaje nacidos en Venezuela Categoría:Operadores técnicos